Return of the Flaming McShizzle
by Team Aurora
Summary: I didn't like how Uncle Rick left us with a cliffhanger, not knowing what happened to Calypso and Leo. This is a one-shot of what I think should happen. COMPLETE!


**Hey Readers! I felt like Uncle Rick left off a cliffhanger at the end of BOO. In this story, It's a continuation of BOO, like an extra book. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1~ Leo's POV**

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since Leo "died". Two weeks since he found Calypso. Two weeks since he left Ogyjia. Two since he's known the current date. Two weeks since he's had a nice, warm taco.

Granted, Leo decided it was worth it. Calypso, the girl he's been crushing on for almost a month is freed and they were heading back to America. But the boredom...oh gods. The Boredom was more painful than when Gaea made him "combust into sizzling hot Leo-bites".

Being seriously ADHD didn't help. His fingers were tapping everywhere. It was a miracle Calypso didn't wake up behind him. Festus made a _creak...croak_.

Festus was bored too.

It wasn't until a few hours, the saw land. Leo and Calypso have stopped at times. In Italy, England, Iceland and a few untouched Atlantic Islands.

Leo knew, that the land ahead, had to be New York.

No kidding, just as immigrants a 100 years ago knew they've hit land, Leo knew they were in New York. The Statue of Liberty.

Standing in her green, kinda blue glory, all 305 feet of the lady came into view.

Leo nudged Calypso awake. She awoke with a cute, little sigh, which made Leo feel like his whole body was about to melt.

"Hey Callie. Welcome to New York. Ta-da!" Leo said

Calypso made a whistle. "Impressive. Reminds me of a trip my sister and I took to Easter Island and saw the Maoi." She commented

"Oh I've heard that scientists have just discovered that those heads also have underground bodies." I said, trying to sound on the same page

"I know. I'm surprised it took so long to figure that out." Calypso said

It was windy, which just added to how Calypso looked even more beautiful. Her long and soft golden brown hair was lightly dancing, her almond shaped eyes shone with excitement, her full lips, few freckles and her cream-colored dress made her look like a million gold drachmas more than Aphrodite.

"What?" she asked. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion

"Nothing. You are just so beautiful." Leo said. He was surprised. Leo wasn't much of a romantic.

Calypso blushed, making her look cuter. _Gods, how did he manage to get a girl like her._ Leo thought.

Calypso gave Leo a peck on the cheek, making him grin widely.

Leo told Festus to fly faster. They were soaring like an airplane through the sky. _Ellis Island shouldn't be too far from camp_. Leo thought about his friends, his family, his home.

They flew above a seemingly never-ending Forest. _We're so close._ Leo thought.

 _Creak...click...click...croak_. Festus was tired.

"C'mon buddy. We're almost there." Leo encouraged the bronze dragon

Jason had Tempest, a storm spirit. Reyna had razor-toothed metal dogs. Percy had a ding-dang hellhound and pegasus. Why not, Leo had a bronze dragon.

Just then, a storm spirit knocked into the sleepy Festus. Hard. Hard enough that in two seconds they were plummeting to their deaths in fiery bliss.

They were falling, goddess, dragon and yours truly, Super-sized McShizzle into the Long Island sound

 _Ironic that he returns to Camp by plummeting into the cool waters._

They hit the water just as hard the storm spirit that hit Festus.

But something was strange. He read that plummeting into water from great heights feels like falling into Asphalt.

And he was sure as Hades that Asphalt didn't feel like fluffy pillows.

"Hey Valdez. Your hair's on fire." Said the familiar amused voice of one his friends.

"You know me, I like crash with style." Leo said, extinguishing his flame, when Jason gave him a giant bear hug.

Leo laughed with happiness. He was home.

"Jason..." Leo stopped when he realized Jason was half naked in his swim trunks

"Okay, why are you half-naked?" Leo blurted out

"The gang was having a beach bonfire for you." He replied

"REPAIR BOY!" Yelled the angered voice of Beauty Queen

" 'Sup Beauty Queen!" Leo said to a red, angered Piper in a bikini

She walked up to him with a sickly-sweet smile. Then her expression turned into an angry mama-bear. She slapped Leo across the face that it stung and there were...scorch marks? He was supposed to be immune to fire. The force of the slap caused Leo to twist sharply and trip into the water.

Piper hugged Leo and cried into his shoulder like there was no tomorrow. She was whispering _I missed you. I missed you. I missed you._ Over and over in his ear. Leo hugged his best friend back. Piper was pecking his cheek, forehead, nose... _Callie's not gonna be happy_

Piper pulled apart to look at his face. She had tears in her eyes. She wiped them furiously and replaced herslef with an angered one.

"If you pull something like this again, I promise on all the gods that I will-" She was cut off

"Missed ya too Pipes." I said

"Leo, buddy! Good to see you back with the living!" Percy said, bear hugging Leo with just as much force as Jason

"We missed you Leo. But, I second what Piper said. You better not leave us again." Annabeth said with a hug and a light peck on the cheek

"Ditto to Annabeth and Piper. Gods, Leo. I was thinking of taking over the Underworld to get you back." Hazel said with another hug and kiss on the cheek.

Frank walked up. "Dude." He just said and bear-hugged Leo, this time actually turning into a bear

"Zhang. You never cease to amuse me." I said with glee

"Valdez. You fired on my home like a lunatic. But, I'm glad you're back. And I Fourth to what the others have threatened." Reyna said and gave Leo a handshake

"Oh, who am I kidding." Reyna started and gave Leo hug.

"I tried to tell these idiot that you were alive. Leo, welcome back to living. We missed ya." Nico said and gave Leo a bro-hug

Calypso cleared her throat loudly that she started to cough.

"Oh, everybody. Meet Calypso. Callie, my girlfriend." I said proudly as Calypso smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello. Leo has told me a lot about all of you." Calypso had said, but didn't meet Percy and Annabeth's eyes

"Nice to meet you." Jason and Frank said with a handshake.

"Aw, Leo grew up." Piper said and said hi to Calypso

"You better give Leo a hard time." Hazel said to Calypso with a smile

"Oh, I will." Calypso said with a mischievous grin. I gulped down nervously. That Calypso noticed and laughed at.

"Hey Calypso. I'm sorry I didn't check if the gods kept their promise." Percy said nervously

"Actually, I was freed. It just took a long time until it went to effect. While I was dreaming, Athena came to me and told me that the curse was lifted, but the boundaries of Ogyjia would still be up, until it was the right moment." Calypso said and smiled at Leo and Percy nodded

"Even though you cursed me in Tartarus, you've repaid the deed by giving Leo his first _real_ love. So, what the Hades! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth said with a growing smile

"Thanks. I'm really sorry about the curse. I was really bitter towards the gods, but then again, who wouldn't be." Calypso said. Thunder boomed.

"Oh shut it! You know it's true!" Percy yelled at the sky

"By the way guys, I right now holding all of your asses with water and may I just say, what do they feed you?" Percy said, everyone now noticing how Percy is turning purple

"Ehh...we all no it's Zhang's fault. He _is_ the one who can turn into a hippo or water buffalo." Leo said with a goofy grin

"Hey Calypso. Your boyfriend will become all black and purple soon." Frank tells the confused goddess

"How?" She asks. Apparently she doesn't the know the concept of getting beat up. Technically, she would've been the one beating everyone else into a pulp

"With my fists." Frank says and surges forward. Percy holds Frank down with glassy, water ropes.

"You know, these ropes feel like those flat sheets in bed. Smooth." Frank says incredulously

"You know what, I'm done." Percy says and with a flick of a hand, all the demigods, goddess and flying dragon gets slapped onto the beach sand. Only the girls and Festus get a nice flight over to the beach. Leo wasn't so lucky. His head got submerged in the sand

"Percy, I believe the name is pronounced You-know- _who_." Leo says sarcastically, referencing to Voldemort, which Annabeth squeals at.

That caused Leo to get water smacked in the mouth. Ahh, it's good to be home.


End file.
